


Guilt

by vogue91ita (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Hate Sex, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:22:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22417684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita
Summary: “Non voglio i tuoi giudizi su di me, Hikaru. Hai avuto la tua scopata, dovresti almeno avere la decenza di rimanere in silenzio.”“Non è del mio giudizio che dovresti preoccuparti, ma...”“Non farlo.” lo interruppe il più grande. “Non osare nominare Kota, perché non hai il diritto di farlo, Hikaru”
Relationships: Inoo Kei/Yabu Kota, Inoo Kei/Yaotome Hikaru
Kudos: 1





	Guilt

**_ \- Guilt - _ **

Hikaru si muoveva sopra il corpo di Kei.

Lentamente.

A malapena la propria pelle andava a sfiorare quella del più grande, mentre le sue mani vagavano sul suo petto, le unghie lo graffiavano, mentre la sua bocca scendeva su uno dei capezzoli e le labbra lo avvolgevano, facendo fremere Inoo, facendolo gemere piano, facendogli mordere la lingua per impedirsi di urlare.

Hikaru lo sapeva, l’altro stava impazzendo.

Conosceva Kei troppo bene per non rendersi conto di quanto avesse bisogno di un contatto maggiore, di quanto necessitasse di raggiungere l’orgasmo, perché solo il suo tocco e l’essere legato ad un letto e bendato l’avevano già portato al suo limite.

Ma si prese il suo tempo, perché quello che voleva era sfogarsi.

Si prese il suo tempo, leccò ogni centimetro di pelle disponibile, fino a quando non incontrò la sua erezione, e anche lì si divertì a stuzzicarla con la lingua, a prendere in bocca solo la punta, senza mai dare a Kei quello che cercava.

“Hikaru...”

Il suo nome, quell’urgenza nella voce, quel tono quasi disperato.

Era di questo che necessitava. Era questo che voleva, era sentirlo implorare, perché Kei in fondo non era mai stato una persona dai sani principi morali, ma solo una macchina da sesso.

Ne aveva bisogno come dell’aria che respirava, e il fatto che quella sera fosse stato Hikaru ad offrirglielo, non cambiava poi molto.

Voleva dimostrarlo a se stesso, che Kei non faceva nessuna distinzione.

Poteva amare Yabu, e lo amava davvero, e Hikaru ne era convinto.

Ma non conosceva il concetto di fedeltà, non era qualcosa che gli appartenesse, perché aveva sempre avuto troppa fame perché solo Kota potesse riuscire a saziarlo.

Gli allargò con poca grazia le gambe, mettendovisi in mezzo e sfiorando la sua apertura con la propria erezione, per farglielo sentire, per farglielo desiderare ancora di più, perché Hikaru non gli avrebbe concesso niente fino a che non avesse urlato, fino a che non gli avesse chiesto di soddisfarlo, fino a che non gli avesse fatto vedere quanto per lui tutto quello fosse solo e soltanto una droga e una dipendenza dalla quale non sarebbe mai riuscito a liberarsi.

Lo vide contorcersi e voltare la testa da parte a parte, come se riuscisse davvero a vedere qualcosa oltre la spessa stoffa della benda che gli stava davanti agli occhi, e tirare le corde che lo tenevano legato, mugolando per la frustrazione.

“Sei un animale, Kei.” gli disse, e il suo tono era privo di qualsiasi malizia o derisione.

Era la pura verità.

Era solo e soltanto questo che Hikaru vedeva.

Vedeva la voglia incontrollabile e un istinto che altro non poteva essere se non animalesco, e lui sarebbe anche stato più che felice di accontentarlo, a breve.

Kei non gli rispose, perché non aveva in fondo valide argomentazioni per dissentire.

Si limitò a spingere il bacino verso di lui quanto poteva, e allora Hikaru finalmente gli diede quanto voleva, e si spinse dentro di lui, senza nemmeno prepararlo.

Forse si era aspettato che urlasse, che protestasse per quell’intrusione, ma non accadde.

E allora comprese che Kei, pur di essere soddisfatto, non badava nemmeno al dolore e a quello che capitava al suo corpo, pur di avere quello che desiderava, pur di raggiungere il suo maledetto orgasmo, pur di sentirsi preso, posseduto, anche umiliato se era il caso.

Hikaru si mosse velocemente dentro di lui, eccitato da quella sensazione di potere, eccitato da quelle smorfie sul viso del più grande, sentendo che nessuno dei due avrebbe retto ancora per molto.

Portò la mano sull’erezione dell’altro e la mosse velocemente, fino a quando non lo sentì venire con un gemito roco, quasi un grido, lasciandosi poi cadere sul materasso come se fosse del tutto sfinito da quell’amplesso furioso.

Yaotome si sfilò allora da dentro di lui, non senza un certo disappunto per l’improvvisa mancanza di calore, e si avvicinò alla sua testa, finalmente togliendogli la benda e concedendosi di guardarlo negli occhi.

Kei era stanco, e lo vedeva. Stanco e soddisfatto, così tanto che gli fece ancora più schifo.

Lo afferrò per i capelli, spingendogli l’erezione in bocca, sfiorando con la punta la sua gola, e ancora una volta non un cenno di protesta.

Si domandò se Kei conoscesse in effetti qualche limite, ma si disse poi che probabilmente si sarebbe lasciato fare qualsiasi cosa, ad un giusto prezzo che lui trovava sempre troppo basso.

Si sfilò da lui appena in tempo per venire macchiandogli il viso, prima di lasciarlo andare e metterglisi di fianco, respirando velocemente, ancora stravolto per l’orgasmo.

Si sporse poi a liberarlo dalle restrizioni senza dirgli una parola, osservandolo mentre si alzava a fatica dal letto e zoppicava verso i suoi vestiti, afferrando un fazzoletto dalla scrivania per ripulirsi il viso.

Poco prima che potesse lasciare, in silenzio, la stanza, Hikaru si decise a parlare.

“Normale amministrazione, vero Kei-chan?” gli disse, non senza una nota di sarcasmo.

Inoo si voltò verso di lui, con aria stanca e, forse, vagamente rassegnata.

“Non voglio i tuoi giudizi su di me, Hikaru. Hai avuto la tua scopata, dovresti almeno avere la decenza di rimanere in silenzio.”

Yaotome si passò la lingua sopra le labbra, incrociando le braccia al petto.

“Non è del mio giudizio che dovresti preoccuparti, ma...”

“Non farlo.” lo interruppe il più grande. “Non osare nominare Kota, perché non hai il diritto di farlo, Hikaru” gli disse, il tono sempre più sfinito, e la voglia di uscire da quella stanza palesata fin troppo dai suoi gesti.

Yaotome annuì, e lo lasciò andare.

Non era necessario parlare, in fondo.

Non aveva il diritto di dire niente su Kota, perché non era suo e probabilmente non lo sarebbe stato mai, ma non era quello che importava, alla fine.

Quello che importava, era come Kei si sentisse. Quello che importava, era che quella sera sarebbe tornato a casa e si sarebbe addormentato stretto a Yabu, con ancora sulla pelle l’odore di Hikaru a perseguitarlo.

Era quello che voleva.

Kei non era una persona dai sani principi morali, era una macchina da sesso.

Ma questo non voleva dire che anche lui non fosse vittima del senso di colpa.

E Hikaru non sarebbe stato felice finché non avesse visto quella stessa colpa logorarlo.


End file.
